Believe In Your Dreams
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: Bo often dreams of family. A chapter for every episode and maybe a few extra thrown in.
1. The One Constant

Pre-Cannon

* * *

Stanley was the one constant in Bo's life.

He'd been with her for as long as she could remember.

Winter had told her that it was her mom that gave Stanley to her.

Her real mom that is.

Not Katie and her husband Jim, Bo's current foster parents.

Not nice old Mrs Tate with her three cats, who had looked after her before them.

Not the sad ex-army doctor who had shrieked when Bo tried to cheer her up with a dancing Stanley.

And not the countless other people previous that had died or been to scared of Bo to let her stay.

But her REAL mom. The mom she couldn't remember, but loved just as much as if she did.

Winter hadn't told her what had happened to her parents. He was waiting for Bo to ask, but she didn't want to.

Well it wasn't really that she didn't want to ask, more that Bo wasn't sure she wanted to know.

So instead she dreamed.

Bo imagined having a nice house in a little town somewhere, anywhere. She'd live with her mom - a blonde, or sometimes brown, haired woman with green (or was it blue?) eyes.

Bo could never pinpoint the details and had given up trying.

She'd live with her dad too. He would be strong, at least strong enough to lift her and carry her around when she was tired or wanting to play. His hair was the most changeable thing - sometimes long, even shoulder length, other times it was so short it was impossible to tell where his stubble started and hair began.

The one constant in her day dreaming were his eyes. Always a pale, almost grey, blue.

Bo told Stanley all about the family in her head, about the parent's she'd never known and how she imagined their life together.

And of course Stanley always listened, was the only one to listen.

Because Stanley was the one constant in Bo's life.


	2. The Winding Road

Set in- season 1, episode 1

* * *

_"Even though the world is dark_

_try to light a little part_

_don't go run and hide_

_give a little of my_

_heart only then the beat will start_

_keeping me in time_

_life doesn't wait for long"_

"Hey Bo, what song is that?"

"It's from my dream. "

Bo had liked that dream. She'd been back in the house with her mom and dad.

It was just a normal day. She had been playing with Stanley and drawing at table.

Then the song had come on the radio. As it did her dad swept into the kitchen and plucked her up out of her chair and into his arms. He then proceeded to spin Bo round and round in a half dance.

When Bo couldn't catch her breath from all her giddy giggles he set her down. In an increasingly happy mood he turned to her mom and they danced around the kitchen spinning and twirling.

Bo picked up Stanley and tried to copy their motions, still slightly dizzy from.

The song came to a close and all four of them tried to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath

When she awoke Bo wondered where the song was from. She must have heard the song before.

That was how dreams worked , wasn't it? You put together a load of stuff you might not have even noticed you'd picked up.

But then Bo wasn't exactly one to follow the norm. Maybe she hadn't even heard it _yet_. Whatever it was it was a nice song.

_"The winding road. Mmh mmh."_

And seemed connected to her dad.

The thought was interrupted, however, by her dad (well foster dad, not anything like the one from her dream) started shouting at the car behind.


	3. A New Constant

Set in- season 1, episode 2

* * *

Bo felt herself being brought out of her dream state by someone shoving at her arm.

She blinked and remembered where she was. A train station toilette.

Tate spoke as she sat up. "Hey, hey come on. I told you I don't like you laying on me like that."

She watched him stand up an irritated look taking over her features. "Sorry, I was dreaming."

"Yeah, about what?" Tate asked, disinterest clear in his tone.

Bo tucked her hair behind her ear as she responded. "That you we're my dad."

"Jeez, that's not a dream. Sounds like a freakin' nightmare."

Bo thought about this as she collected the few items she had with her together.

It had been quite the opposite of a nightmare really.

She'd been imagining the same house in the same little town with the same nondescript mom. Only this time the features and figure around those pale grey/blue eyes had been clear.

And it was clearly Tate.

The only thing that bothered Bo was that nothing had seemed out of place. It felt almost normal. Like Tate was the missing piece to a puzzle that, for years, she'd only had the outline of.

She clutched Stanley tighter.

It was only a dream, her mind wandering during half consciousness.

Tate wasn't her dad. This wasn't gong to become a new constant.

Or at least Bo tried to convince herself that both were true.


	4. Blue Butterflies

Set in- season 1, episode 3

* * *

Bo was dreaming again.

She could tell because she was stood next to her mom and not her dad Tate. She knew Tate wasn't her dad but her dreams seemed to be effecting her sense of what was real and what wasn't.

They were stood in a garden surrounded by flowers in all colours of the rainbow.

Her mom was pointing out a particularly vibrant tulip, but Bo was too distracted by the butterflies.

There seemed to be hundreds of them. Bo watched as they flew in and out of the plants looking as if thy were all part of some great dance.

They were all pretty, but the most beautiful of all was large and had bright blue wings lined in black.

Bo followed it with her eyes as it flew round her head and in front of her face.

Her mom noticed the butterfly as it alighted on Bo's outstretched hand.

She unclasped the fastening on her necklace to hold in front of Bo.

Her eyes flitted between the butterfly on her finger and the necklace's pendent.

They looked the same.

"What does it mean?" Bo asked with eyes wide with curiosity.

"Think Bo. You know what it means. Just think." She placed a hand on Bo's head to stroke her hair In a soothing way to help her daughter think,.

But Bo didn't have time to think - not in the dream anyway.

She felt someone nudging her awake.

"Hey, wake up. We're almost there." It was Tate.

"I had such a good dream. " Said Bo wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, about what?"

"My mom." Repied Bo thinking back to what she's said to her about the butterflies.

"Thought you'd never met her."

"I didn't." It was true. But these dreams were becoming so frequent and even more realistic that Bo almost felt like she had.


	5. I'm sorry everyone

Ok so a lot of people have asked me when this is going to be updated so I thought I'd put my answer here so I don't get lots more people asking. I have my AS level exams starting in a week so I've been revising for those as they are what my uni offers will be based off and the subject I want to go into has quite high grade expectations.

I won't have much time between now and the end of my exams so I won't really get a chance to write. I do promise though to go through all the episodes and write a chapter for each after my exams have finished, my last one is on the 9th June. If I get any free time between now and then I'll try and write a chapter but I'm not promising anything.

I hope you guys understand and thank you to everyone who's left reviews and also to everyone who's read this story.


End file.
